Arachnea/The Collection
Arachnea's first own sword broke in the War of Blasted Mountain, upon which she claimed the enemy leaders' blades for her own. In later times, she made it into a habit that she would take the armament off her defeated enemies, collecting nostalgic value and rows upon rows of weapons, some of them of high value or great power. ''Melee Weapons'' ''Swords'' *''Crystal: This is Arachnea's main blade. It is, of course, unique, and a weapon so powerful that it is barely known to the public at all. (This will be expanded)'' ''Ranged Weapons'' *''Zaryte Bow: If Arachnea were to boast, this would be the one thing she'd boast about. She knows very well that it is a fake, if a very good one, but she is very careful not to tell others this.'' ''Magic Weapons'' *''(None listed)'' ''Other'' *''Sword Fragments: The shards of Arachnea's sword which fractured in the battle of Blasted Mountain. She keeps them as a reminder of her relatives who died in said war.'' *''Mahjarratbane Ore: Arachnea, foreseeing great trouble in the event that mahjarratbane weapons were ever actively used, or even become more widely known, decided to never smith the ore she gained from Azulra. Instead, it is kept in a safe glass case near the middle of the vault.'' *''Warring Flower: Arachnea owns one of the few known Warring Flowers to exist on Gielinor. It is situated at the very head of her vault. '' *''Bracelets of Power: These apparently largely ornamental bracelets, three in number, adorn a stand somewhere in the corner of the Vault. Included is the one that was previously attached to Ptolemos' Hand.'' *''Shard of Renac: 'Upon the death of Renac, Arachnea received his essence, sealed in a Mahjarrat Gem. Placed there by the power of a contract between the two, Renac's withholding information from Arachnea meant that his essence now belonged to her after he died, which occurred not much later. She was gifted this by the demon Zhaldyr in conclusion of the contract's terms, as the contract had been made with the demon's power. *Toy Unicorn:' An item belonging, once upon a time, to Arachnea's youngest daughter. It is fluffy beyond belief and, after Halcyone grew too old for it, found its place on a pedestal near the entrance of the vault. Arachnea habitually pets it when entering.'' ''Defenses'' *''The Vault has its own guardian assigned. This is a creature made from a wide variety of different bones and usually stands on its exhibit stand or is hanging from the high ceiling. Judging from the leathery wings it possesses, it it likely able to fly. Furthermore, by some singe marks on its stand, it might be able to breathe fire. Its exact combat capabilities are unknown.'' *''The Vault is securely located within a demiplane that only has one access, much like Player-Owned houses and Runecrafting Altars. The fact that to get to the entrance you would have to break into Arachnea's home and breach all of its security first adds an extra layer of defense to the vault.'' *''The Vault has a number of glyphs on the wall that signal the capability of self-destruction, suggesting that the creator of the place would rather destroy it and all its contents rather than let anything be removed without consent.'' ''Trivia'' *''The Vault is located in its own Demiplane, which makes it one of Arachnea's greatest magical feats altogether. It may be collapsed in an instant or suddenly moved to the main surface of Gielinor.'' *''The Vault contains a number of portals to other realms, including one to Freneskrae. This portal is defect, however, and Arachnea has not yet managed to find out where the problem lies.'' *''The 'level' is how awesome you have to be to get to this place. Awesomeness is evaluated by me.'' Category:Mahjarrat Category:Aren Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Location Category:Buildings